


Into That Dark Night

by SlytherinsScribe



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsScribe/pseuds/SlytherinsScribe
Summary: Rosalind Virginia Darling lived an average and unnoticeable life in Dallas until a telepath's pleading shifted her world upside down. How will she fit into a world that she's longed to remain hidden from?





	1. Chapter One

_“Rosalind, you are exceptional,” my mother hummed, pulling the brush down my cinnamon-brown tresses. Smiling gently at me as she practically glowed in the reflection of my white vanity, “You’re going to make all of the young men lose their minds with want when you’re older, little one.”_

_As if I were floating above the scene, I saw my seven-year old self flush both in pleasure and embarrassment before releasing a shrill gurgle of a laugh. My mother, Aurora, laughed brightly sounding like the bells at church before nuzzling her nose to my neck. Smiling in the mirror at one another, she kissed me gently on my cheek before repeating to me her mantra, “You’re remarkable and vast, Rosalind. Do not act as if you are small at all, dear one.”_

* * *

If it was the sun or my fresh tears that woke me, I did not know nor care. Rubbing my eyes harshly, I tried to turn back to my dreams but the scratch of the white linen pillow I rested on was too unforgiving.

 _‘It’s time to wake up, Ros-Virginia,_ ’ I mentally prepared myself, internally cringing with my father’s preferred name for me. Gathering myself reluctantly, I propelled myself from the bed with an urgency I did not need. Today would be no different from last week or the week afterwards.

Turning to make my twin bed, I frowned at the familiar scratch of the old white sheets. I patted the bed a second longer, before launching myself into my consistent routine - made more dreary now that I was finished with school. The day progressed as usual: make the bed, wash my face, prepare a long maxi-skirt and long sleeved top, before stepping to the vanity.

Furrowing my brow at the older face in the mirror that my dreams illuminated, I wished desperately for the caress of my mother’s hands as she worked through my fiery brown hair. I let the unrestrained feel of silk soothe me as I ran my hands through my long hair, before beginning to braid it back into a low bun. I was not the remarkable young woman my mother had foreseen me to be those ten years ago; instead, I was the neutral and unnoticeable daughter of an associate pastor.

As if it were my father who were the telepath and not I, I felt his thoughts stir at my mental note. Quickly, I rushed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and hope that I could successfully block his thoughts on this morning.

By the time I had bacon, eggs, and hashbrowns set at the table for him, Pastor Richard Darling dominated the space of our quaint pale yellow kitchen. Like the loom of a skyscraper on Wall Street, my father cast a large shadow. From his yellow shirt to his brown cowboy boots, there seemed to not be enough fabric to constrain the muscle of a man.

At his presence, I moved the gears preparing the upturn of my lips’ corners before the hulking arm of my father held up a hand to pause me. I was meant to smile at others in public, but was meant to be unseen at home. I nodded and motioned my father to the small one seated kitchenette table in the room before excusing myself silently setting aside my own plate and beginning the clean up. My father and I did not speak aloud for the remaining twenty minutes, but that did not mean he had nothing to say.

 _‘The eggs are overcooked. The bacon is too crispy. The hash browns are disgusting. Why can’t she do anything to expectation. What am I going to do with her today?’_ I felt my father’s mind dictate quickly as if they were a succession of jabs he wished he could deliver.

Turning to the soapy water in the sink, I tried to fortify my mental barriers by any means necessary. Struggling until I remembered the melody of the piano in Once Upon a December. So enraptured by the melody, I was jolted when my father chucked the dishes harshly into the sink splashing my white blouse with water. Like a deer in the headlights I looked up to his glare before lowering my eyes to the floor.

‘ _Don’t look him in the eye. Don’t attract attention,_ ’ I mentally urged myself.

Mollified by the submissive stance, my father’s mental or verbal assault failed to take place. Instead, I was firmly pressed into my sternum harshly causing me to look up out of confusion and fear. The firm finger of my father relented at my attention, and moved upward to point to the kitchen fridge where a note had been left.

“Your tasks for the day are outlined. I will remind you not leave this house, as tomorrow is a great day for The Fellowship and I will not have you ruin this accomplishment for me,” My father commanded, rasping as if he’d smoked although he hadn’t in years.

I nodded silently, relaxing slightly when he dismissed himself to the Fellowship of the Sun.

Hearing the pick-up leave sputter on the gravel of our home before launching out of the driveway nearly had me collapse in relief. My father was gone, and I could finally relax.

Instead of sinking to the floor in relief, I looked at the well-used note-pad on the fridge. It would be better to get straight to work.

Setting myself to task, hours of sweeping, dusting, and general cleaning passed by giving me tranquility of being alone at last. I had reached my favorite task of tending the roses outside, when I was assaulted by a scream.

 _‘Barry! Barry! I know you can hear me, Barry! It’s Sookie! I’m locked up in the Fellowship of the Sun’s Basement! I need you to tell the vampires Bill Compton or Eric Northman where I am and that Godric is here, too! Please, Barry, I know you don’t want to get more involved but this is a matter of life and death! Please, Barry_!’ A high pitch voice screeched in my head, causing me to hold my ears in pain at the sound before the information sunk in.

  
I retched by the roses as my father’s words played on repeat in my mind, “tomorrow is a great day for The Fellowship.”

‘ _How could locking a woman in a basement be used for a great day_?’ I internally panicked, processing my father’s words. ‘ _This is wrong. This is completely wrong! How can a church hold someone captive?_ ”

Inhaling and exhaling I focused my mind on finding Barry’s response, when I nearly vomited again at the masculine, ' _No._ ' That rang into my brain.

Feeling tears spring to my eyes, I knew I couldn’t let this woman die. Concentrating hard enough that I felt my skull would shatter from the force of my thoughts, I replied ' _Sookie, where can I find these men to help you?'_


	2. Chapter Two

Before I knew it, I had used my last dollars on a bus to downtown Dallas. As I sat at the window, I attempted to distract myself from the insidious, insipid, or plain humiliating thoughts of others by staring greedily at the passing buildings. Like what I imagine a roller coaster would feel like, I switched rapidly from twiddling my thumbs and picking at the pleats on my best skirt, a pretty peach and one of the only colored garbs I owned. I felt a rush of excitement and nausea as flowershops, cafés, bookstores, and banks pulsed with people. The excitement of being outside had almost eased me of my purpose, which quickly sobered my mood. It was then that I had to reflect on how exactly, I, Ros-Virginia Darling, was riding a bus into the heart of the devil.

 

* * *

 

Before embarking to the Hotel Carmilla, I quickly got ready and busted into my hidey-hole, a worn-out dictionary, where ten dollars lay solitarily. Cleaning myself up, I walked outside on my own for the first time in years. I don’t know what I was expecting to feel - relieved? fearful? But it certainly wasn’t supposed to feel like an accomplishment. I knew that if I was caught I’d be punished severely, but everything from the oppressive heat of the sun to the oppressive humidity attempting to soak through my chemise undershirt felt, dare I say, _good_.

 

It took me a few minutes to walk down the road, before a jogger was kind enough to point me in the direction of the bus stop. I was fortunate that I had asked for directions, as by the time I saw the bus stop I had to jump into a brisk run to meet my borrowed coach.

 

Paying for my fare, I asked the late middle aged bus driver to take me to Hotel Carmilla who looked me up and down before cocking his head.

 

“You sure you want to go there sweetheart,” he drawled, before sucking in his spit to spray out the window. ‘ _She doesn’t look like a fangbanger, but you never know with the way these fast ones are._ ’

 

Blushing head to toe from the implication of looking for sex, I decided to approach the graying man like the men at the Fellowship. Narrowing my shoulders and grasping my hands in a prayer, I launched my mechanic smile that, from the thoughts of others, always worked in my favor when away from home.

 

“Sir,” I chimed with a drawl, “I’m with the church, and am supposed to be doing my first mission work there today. Would you be willing to help me get there?”

 

Whether it was the pleading in my eyes or the silver cross on my neck that convinced the man, but he nodded before hocking another leugie out the window. I could feel him leering at me as he jolted the bus forward, and braced myself for the mental onslaught of however long it would take me to get to and from the hotel.

 

* * *

 

Inhaling for four second and exhaling out my mouth for four seconds, I tried to steel what nerves I did have, which were nothing to brag about.

 

‘ _Okay, Virginia, you’ve got this. You’re going to wait in the lobby until you can read where Mr. Bill Compton or Eric Northman is_.’ I bit my lip, ‘ _But, what if that takes too long? What will happen to Sookie?_ ’

 

Fretting internally in my mind and externally by wrinkling my dainty peach skirt, I was jolted from my thoughts as the bus driver stopped in front of a gray imposing building, that seemed to cast a shadow over the entire bus.

 

“Yer gettin’ off, little lady?” the man jeered, pointing to the hotel as he opened the doors. ‘ _Them vamps are gonna drain that little bi-_ ’ I blocked out the rest by thanking him with a smile and walking straight through the doors of hell.

 

* * *

 

Hell was air-conditioned, where it was so cold that goosebumps were appearing under my long-sleeved shirt and the hair on the back of my neck was rising - maybe that was in warning. Breathing out, I braced myself to block out thoughts.

 

Glad at my forethought to try to build a blockade in my brain, I didn’t need telepathy to know that I didn’t match. While there weren’t many people walking about, the people who walked around looked much different than I did. While the people who worked at the hotel wore very conservative and formal red uniforms, patrons did not. Women wore corset and bustier dresses to create sharp lines and contours, while the men I saw walked around in various forms of undress from open vests to no shirts.

 

I sighed, waiting in the lobby wouldn’t be an option.

 

I bit my lip at my predicament while I thought about my situation before scanning a crowd of onlookers. With a second sigh, I released my mental silence and was nearly reduced to a cowering mess on the floor at the jumble of thoughts.

 

_‘Who the fuck is she?’ ‘What vampire ordered an Amish?’ ‘Is she old enough to be here?’ ‘My master likes the taste of virgins, I bet he’d be interested’_

 

I felt my breath rapidly increase at the attention I was attracting, and nearly bolted if it weren’t for a woman’s life.

 

 _‘Right, you’re here to help Sookie,_ ’ I chastised myself.

 

Shakily, still being barraged with questions of my religion and purpose, I reached the desk to meet a pair of brown and calculating eyes narrowing at me. The man in question didn’t seem much older than me, and seemed to squint at the group ogling me.

 

‘ _I can’t wait for Virgin Mary to leave so that I can drown out their fucking thoughts,_ ’ the young man mused.

 

Instantly I jolted up and my eyes widened, it was the same voice I’d heard earlier. ‘ _Barry?_ ’ I tentatively trailed in my mind, making the young man gulp and blink rapidly.

 

Squinting my eyes I felt my temper flare, ' _this man is a bell boy and didn’t have the time to relay a message when it’s life or death. The audacious little.._ ’ I paused my internal monologue, seeing the man slowly gulping as if he was drowning, ‘ _Barry, I need the information to Mr. Compton or Mr. Northman_.’

 

Not knowing where it came from, “I’d like a job application to clean. Would that be possible?” I chimed, aloud.

 

He nodded, preparing papers for me underneath the welcome desk.

 

‘ _You crazy bitch, who are you to come in and ask I can’t tell you that out loud. We’ll both be destroyed_ ,’ he raged loudly, causing me to wince at the tone and pressure.

 

I pursed my lips, ‘ _You don’t have to say it just think it. If you won’t help a dying woman, that’s your cross to bare but not mine. I’m going to relay that message and leave_.’

 

Handing me the application, Barry hunched his shoulders as if he was ashamed. ‘ _346 is Northman, Compton has requested to not be disturbed._ ’

 

Nodding in thanks, I thought about how I should present myself…

 

“My manager is on the third floor, and would love to talk to you,” He managed a grimace of a smile, and pointed towards the elevator.

 

I nodded, feeling my heart leap to my chest, ‘ _I’m actually doing this - 346. 346. 346._ ’

 

As if on step to the beat of a dying song, I allowed the elevator to sweep me up to a Mr. Northman’s room. In the metal box, my knees and arms quivered as if I had a severe reaction to the A/C. The ding to the third floor felt treacherous, as I had no reason but to launch myself down the hall.

 

My heart thumped wildly in my chest and fingers, as I reached room 346 all too quickly. With a firm knock that was stronger than any false courage I had shown Barry, the door was ripped open and I stood face to stomach with the fairest skin I’d ever seen.

 

Not expecting the exposed flesh of a man’s chiseled abs or the sudden opening of the door, I jolted back quickly with a small and embarrassing squeak. Gulping, I craned my neck to meet the dilated periwinkle eyes of who I assumed I’d come to see.

 

I opened my mouth stupidly but no sounds escaped, as the man in question squinted at me inquisitively as if I were a science experiment he was preparing to dissect.

 

“I don’t recall ordering a snack,” he mused, poking a finger at my cheek like a cat would toy at a mouse before the kill.

 

I shook my head, I would not be the mouse. I was doing the right thing and I’m sure God wouldn’t have me killed for that, at least not before I turned 18 next month.

 

“I’m not food, sir,” I mumbled, looking at the floor to build my courage, “I’m here to request an audience with a Mr. Northman. Would you be him?”

 

A moment passed in eerie silence, before I looked up to asses the man in question. His eyes were still squinted, but he had moved to place his hands in his pockets and arch in the doorway to stretch the entire frame of the room.

 

“What do you want with me, teacup human?” he finally added, satisfied that he’d made me uncomfortable.

 

I released my mental barriers to see my chances of survival, but found I could not read his mind and nearly panicked before shaking my head. ‘ _It’s not about you, Virginia, it’s about that woman_.’

 

“I have,” I paused, pushing out my chest as I breathed in rapidly, “a message from Sookie. She is in the Fellowship of the Sun’s basement where they have a God-”

 

Before I could finish my sentence, I was quickly pressed into the wall inside his bedroom by my throat where I dangled helplessly like a kitten held by the scruff of the neck mewling pathetically. I couldn’t breathe and there was this terrible sizzling sound emitting from my body, this was how I’d die.

 

‘ _Lord, help me. Lord, Jesus, please help me,_ ’ I cried internally, feeling the tear stream down my face in anguish.

 

“How could you possibly know that?” He demanded, hovering over me with his fangs out and  barred, with his eyes looking darker than the ocean in a thunderstorm.

 

“P-please --” I gasped, feeling my vision darken, “I’ll tell you, but I don’t want to die at seventeen.”

 

Looking as if he was debating the scenario, I was instantly dropped to the ground where I greedily took in breaths like a man in the desert seeing an oasis. Blurry from the tears, Mr. Northman looked like a giant pacing the room.

 

“Well?” he demanded, jolting to kneel in front of me. I immediately looked down at being faced with a man in stature close to my father, and was saddened to see a cut on his hand sizzling closed.

 

“Are you alright?” I whispered, staring at the cut as it closed immediately. Looking up, I saw the man tilting his hand at me.

 

“You should know, being the person who wore silver,” Mr. Northman drawled.

 

“I didn’t realize!” I practically screeched, a voice louder than my own overcoming me. “I'm sorry - I didn’t know…”

 

I shook my head, “No matter,” I looked up into his eyes despite how uncomfortable I was, “Sir, I read her mind. I’ve never met her, but I felt her scream from my home which is about 15 minutes from the Fellowship. I’m not trying to cause any trouble, Mr. Northman.”

 

Seeing his hand go up, I flinched and looked down to be patted on the head brusquely. I looked up, as the man in question had his hand still firmly on my head.

  
“You’re going to be useful, little lamb.”

 

This was scarier than being held to the wall in a chokehold. 


	3. Chapter Three

“Is it normal for teacup humans to squirm so often?” Mr. Northman broke out, grinning over me as he  surveyed me from the bed he laid on. I, myself, sat at the desk with my hands worrying the peach plats of my skirt.

 

I finally looked at him, and noticed he was grinning like the Cheshire Cat sprawled out over the bed that seemed barely long enough to contain his massive figure.

 

I gulped and shook my head, “No, sir. I’m just a bit nervous.”

 

His grin grew wider now that I responded to him and tried to look him in the eye.

 

“How could I make you nervous? Unless, you’re worried that you’re too attracted to me…” he trailed with a wink.

 

I blushed furiously and shook my head with more fervor, “No, sir. I did not intend to stay after relaying my message and have a lot of work to do at home” or rather _‘before my father get’s home_ ,’ I gulped internally.

 

In a flash Mr. Northman was kneeling before me, and had his elbows resting on my legs. “Once we retrieve Sookie and Godric, you may leave my service - because if Godric is not there,” his face suddenly darkened and the weight of his arms on my legs seemed to crush me, “you will be responsible.”

 

Like a light switch he eased up and grabbed my chin with his right hand, “Besides, it would be a shame to let a treasure go. My people used to hoard treasure.”

 

I felt my heart jolt at the implications of going into the church where I would surely be recognized, and jerked my head gently out of the grasp of the very moody giant before me.

 

I looked to the door and focused my vision there to get rid of my lingering panic at both the thinly veiled threat but also this man’s proximity to me.

 

“Mr. Northman, if you will not let me leave until we have Sookie, I understand,” I paused, smiling slightly as the pressure faded but his weight was not completely off of me. Feeling bold as I’d survived this far I advanced, “I will help you plan an entry, as I know the church well but would appreciate you removing yourself as I can’t think at all.”

 

“Because I’m touching you?” He taunted, I could practically envision his smirk even looking at the door.

 

I turned to look at him and nodded, feeling my cheeks burn brightly.

 

“Yes, Mr. Northman, I don’t appreciate the touch of strangers,” I managed to affirm despite that knowledge I probably looked like a strawberry.

 

Relieving me of my burden, he went to sit on the bed in front of me but this time looked serious.

 

“How do you intend to get us into the Fellowship of the Sun?” He murmured, “I want to leave as soon as the sun sets which will be,” he closed his eyes for a moment, “in approximately 15 minutes.

 

I closed my eyes for a moment to think - what would be the best way? The front is lined with eager watchmen and women, now that the church was overzealous with hatred and bigotry. So the entrance would not do.

 

I pursed my lips, ‘ _The back entry won’t work either - because if I’d ever kidnapped someone I’d think of defending the back gates first. I wouldn’t dare leave that unguarded...plus, I’m at a disadvantage as someone easily recognizable. So how can we get to the basement?_ ’ I paused once more before smiling and opening my eyes, “We’ll go through the evacuation tunnel by the interstate, not too far from here I think, which will lead us straight to the basement.”

 

I smiled expectantly, but Mr. Northman did not move - “Sir?” I questioned, quietly as I felt on edge with his lack of response.

 

His gaze penetrated me like a needle, “How would you know about an evacuation route?”

 

I looked down, surmising that he felt I was a traitor. “Sir,” I pushed myself to return his gaze as evenly and calmly as I could, “I don’t know how to prove that I’m not a liar, but I will tell you I’m endangering myself by being here. I’m not a spy or a traitor, I'm just a teenager put in a household I disagree with. You are the very first vampire I’ve met, and I'm frightened but I will do the right thing. I’m more terrified of my father, an associate pastor at the church, than I am of you.”

 

The man sized me up, calculating me as an asset or as a liability, “Why would you help someone you do not know? What gain are you hoping to achieve?”

 

“I’m not risking my life in the present and future to get something out of this, Mr. Northman,” I snapped, surprising both myself and the giant before me. Checking my tone, I lowered my head but not my gaze, “I need to do the right thing, and if I’m not, Mr. Northman, I’m very aware that you will be my ultimate consequence.”

 

Mr. Northman quirked his brow, but nodded.

 

* * *

 

“You didn’t say the evacuation tunnel was a filthy shithole, teacup human,” Mr. Northman muttered murderously, eying the entrance into the dark cavern and his leather shoes.

 

“I’m not thrilled about it either, but this is the safest option. I would like for us to live long enough to save Sookie and Godric,” I snarked back, before clapping my hand to my mouth. I’d never been stupid enough to be so disrespectful, and certainly not with a predator.

 

He barked out a laugh before I was unceremoniously pulled from gravity and placed upon a marble shoulder with a squeak of protest from me.

 

“Mr. Northman!” I fussed now that my vision was focused on his back side and the ground which I’d previously stood on.

 

“We need to move **now** ,” he retorted, before jolting the two of us into the darkness of the tunnel. Within a minute we reached a silver door with a passcode, barely visible with a dim light placed above.

 

Seeing the door, Mr. Northman hissed in rage and tightened his grip on my waist before I shimmied down to input the code.

 

“Really? All 7’s?” Mr. Northman snorted, pleased that the door unlocked at the six digit code.

 

“Well my father was never the most creative man,” I shrugged, pulling the door open with all of my might and leading us into the basement.

 

I paused, opening my mind to feel who was present in the basement. Only one voice reached my mind, Sookie’s.

 

“She’s here,” I whispered, before Mr. Northman grabbed me quickly and zoomed to a metal cage where I met the surprise of my life. As if I meant nothing now, and perhaps that was true, I was tossed aside for Eric to kneel in front of a beautiful young man.

 

Kneeling before the young man, Mr. Northman whispered the name, “Godric” as if a prayer.

 

It felts personal that I had to avert my gaze from the tenderness - tenderness that  I did not know possible from men. I sorely wished I hadn’t when I noticed my father’s best friend lying motionless and cold at the feet of the radiant man.

 

“Mr. Rutherford,” I whispered quietly, shocked into a hushed voice that drew the attention of the young man and Mr. Northman.

 

I felt tears pool in my eyes, but luckily they did not fall. I’d never seen a dead body before, let alone one that I’d seen last Sunday with my Father.

 

The beautiful boy surveyed my calmly, a small smile on his lips as his blue eyes commanded my attention, reverence, and respect. I felt myself pulling closer without a single thought.

 

Looking my in the eye he spoke in an indistinguishable accent calmly, “You were a fool for sending humans after me.” He paused to look at Mr. Northman but returned his gaze to me, “Especially with one so innocent.”

 

“I had no other choice. These savages they... they seek to destroy you,” Mr. Northman interjected, rising with his fury.

 

“I'm aware of what they've planned,” Godric moved to point at the unconscious body of a man and a beautiful blonde woman, who, I embarrassingly just noticed. _'A true embarrassment as she was my objective and purpose of being here_ '. “This one betrayed you,” Mr. Godric finished, breaking me out of my thoughts.

 

“He’s been working for the fellowship. They led us into a trap,” the petite blonde woman I knew to be Sookie cried, before focusing in on me.

 

“Were you the one who…” she trailed, looking at me with tears glossing her gaze, I nodded as she cried and mouthed thank you. ' _I can't thank you enough. I owe you my life! I just can't believe you're so young!'_

 

I shook my head quickly and tried to block her out. I didn't need a headache right now. “You don’t need to thank me - I’m only doing what’s right,” I huffed bashfully.

 

‘ _Seriously, Sookie - it’s alright_ ,’ I thought, hoping she’d hear me and calm down to which she nodded exuberantly like a bobblehead. As we spoke I could hear Mr. Northman asking about Mr. Godric if he’d fed which made me nervous but was pacified when he said he wasn’t hungry - ‘ _And thankfully not for me_!’

 

Breaking myself from the moment of peace, the danger of the situation hit me in full force, “Mr. Northman and Mr. Godric, we need to leave immediately through the tunnel - We haven't been caught so far and I would appreciate it if that remained the case.”

 

The two men stopped speaking before Mr Godric nodded and a pale hand was outstretched towards me, “You’re correct - we will talk later.”

 

I paused for a moment, wondering if this was alright, before I grabbed his hand. Blushing faintly, I barely had time to marvel at the feeling of holding a man’s hand for the first time before I was jolted from my daydream by the blaring of sirens.

 

I dropped Godric’s hand and ran to the doorway but didn’t reach the silver-coated door in time. The evacuation route would be closed until one of the security counselors, could reach the threshold with the key. A key we would not receive as the intruders.

 

I turned to my intruders-in-arms in desperation, “The evacuation route is closed without the master keys worn by security leaders in the event of emergency in order to secure the church!”

 

I whimpered pitifully, and stared at Godric in hope of a solution.

 

The boy turned to Mr. Northman, “Save the humans,” he paused and looked to me, “Go with him.”

 

Mr. Northman nearly yelled in protest, “I'm not leaving your side until you are…”

 

But Mr Godric held up a hand effectively silencing him, surprising me greatly. “I can take care of myself. Go! And spill no blood on your way out.”

 

Reluctantly, Mr. Northman before rushing up the stairs and beckoning for Sookie and I to trail him. Obediently I followed, but turned to watch the young man who looked so desperately sad at his potential liberation.

 

Every instinct begged and pleaded me to run as fast and as far as I can, but I ignored them. Quickly, I ran back to Godric who looked at me curiously.

 

“Leave, little one,” he licked his lips, “do not delay your departure. It is not safe,” He cautioned gently.

 

“You are coming with us, right? Mr. Godric?” I smiled gently, “I can leave happily and quickly if I know you’re going to be alright.”

 

He paused before nodding slightly. Content by his reaction, I reached for his hand in a move bolder than myself and chimed, “I’m counting on it.”

 

Looking utterly surprised, he quickly had his hand in mine in a gentle hold causing tingles to run up and down my spine.

 

Blushing again, I ran up the stairs and rejoined Mr. Northman and Sookie who were peering down the hallway. Joining the two, I recognized that the breezeway leading outside was already heavily guarded.

 

“Jesus,” I muttered, breaking the tension as I rejoined the duo.  

 

I looked up to Mr. Northman who seemed to be calculating the odds in his head. “I could get us out of here in seconds.”

 

“But!” I protested before the loudspeakers came on and the most haunting voice reached my ears. My father’s.

  
“Brothers and sisters, we are on lockdown. Women with children, please take them to our classroom buildings. Men, and able-bodied women, security personnel will provide you with stakes and silver just outside the chapel. Our Soldiers of the Sun are on their way to protect our church, but safely evacuate the building now. Brothers and sisters, the hour is upon us! Pray for our church and our Reverend!”


	4. Chapter Four

Hearing my father’s voice broke me. My vision darkened, and I felt the walls of the church collapsing on top of me. Why did I think I could get away with this? I’ve never been brave. I’d never been defiant, but now I’d pay.

 

I closed my eyes as I felt the cold sweat roll down my back and neck when I leaned against the wall for support. ‘ _May God have mercy upon me so that when I die it will be quickly. When my father kills me, I hope it’s quick and public because if it’s private it will drag out…’_ ’

 

I felt a pressure on the top of my head, and opened my haze driven eyes as I imagined my impending doom. Mr. Northman kneeled before me, the weight of his hand not uncomfortable on my head.

 

“Teacup human, I need your cleverness not your pathetic panic,” Mr. Northman snapped me out of my predicament, rubbing my head slightly as if I was a pet.

 

“Eric! You can’t talk to her like that, she’s terrified of her father. Don’t worry about it, sweetheart,” Sookie whispered, remaining by the wall to keep a look out. “We’ll protect you.”

 

I gulped in a breath, if I was going to die I might as well try to save my skin. Giving up never saved anybody, and death wouldn’t be all that bad if I got to see my mother again, even just one last time.

 

I moved Mr. Northman’s hand gently, and bit my lip in concentration.

 

Taking too long for his liking, Mr. Northman got antsy and rose with a growl as he looked at my four fellow church members. Going back to his previous thought, Mr. Northman broke through the oppressive silence. “I could have you out in seconds.”

 

Sookie, who apparently liked to argue, was quick to form her rebuttal,”There are kids out there.”

 

Mr. Northman shrugged, “All those humans wouldn't think twice about hurting us.”

 

“Why didn't you bring Bill with you?” Sookie snarked back, displeased that an option for killing my acquaintances was still on the table. ‘ _I’m not thrilled at that option either, Sookie…’_

 

“Why aren't you?” Sookie whispered loudly, making me wish I could smack my head into the wall. Right now wasn’t the time for petty arguments and tension, we would argue it out once we were away from the Fellowship - safe and alive.  

 

As if she read my thoughts, and maybe she had, she straightened up and quieted down. ‘ _Sorry’_ and inaudible apology reverberated through my brain.

 

“I'm following Godric's orders and getting you ladies out, that's all,” Mr. Northman replied quietly, “Teacup human, do you have an idea yet or are we going with my plan?”

 

Rather than maiming the people I’d been raised with, I thought hard. All of the exits were being watched, and without a stake or silver in his hands, Mr. Northman would stick out like a sore thumb. Sookie wouldn’t fare much better, as sitting with the woman told me while she was sweet she may let her temper cloud her survival instincts.

 

I felt the corner of my lips turn upwards. The guards would stop Mr. Northman and Sookie if they didn’t look the part, we only needed to find the necessary equipment.

 

My upturned lips turned into a full grin as Mr. Northman sized me-up, I was ready to fight my way out of this or I would die trying. _‘At least until I see my father…’_

 

“Follow my lead, we need to backtrack for a second,” I mused, causing the blondes in front of me to look at me in confusion.

 

‘ _Just what the hell are we doing, backtrackin_?’ Sookie internally debated, trying to decide if she should follow me or not.

 

‘ _It’s better than waiting like a lamb at the slaughterhouse_ ,’ I defended myself internally. Quelling my inner anger, ‘ _Besides, I put myself in danger to help you - it was not my intent for either of us to die today_.’

 

To Mr. Northman’s credit, however, he merely shrugged and motioned me to take the lead. In a very odd and minute way, I feel like I may miss the man if we survived long enough for me to be apart from him.

 

Getting up felt like I was about to fall back down from the weight of the potential outcomes but I managed to steady myself as I lead them to a private prayer room down the hallway. The small peach room had a painting of Christ above a prayer stool.

 

“Look for a cubby where you could store small to medium sized objects,” I informed the duo, who looked at me frustrated.

 

“What?” Sookie asked harshly, not believing that I took us from the door to find something that we had no clue was even in here.

 

Breathing in deeply, I bit my tongue. People reacted differently to stress and now wasn’t the time to lose my cool. I moved the stool, as Mr. Northman rummaged through a bureau and Sookie searched the tiny closet. I narrowed my eyes at the portrait of Jesus. ‘ _They wouldn’t dare…’_

 

I decided to see, and apparently they had. Once I removed the painting from the wall, two shelves filled with silver chains, crosses, holy water, and stakes greeted me.

 

“Seriously,” I grumbled, taking the silver chains and the two stakes. “This is sacrilegious.”

 

I turned, but felt my heart jump in my throat at Mr. Northman baring his fangs at me and eying the stake venomously.

 

Quickly analyzing the situation for what it appeared, I turned the stakes so that they were directed towards me before holding them out to Mr. Northman who relaxed slightly once the weapons were in his hands.

 

I kept the silver in my hands, as Sookie took the second stake in her hand.

 

“We’re going to quickly run to the exit. Kyle, Beaux, Johnny, and Henry will stop us but with me we should be alright. The stakes and silver will make our story of being sent to the front lines believable,” I paused and focused my gaze on Sookie. “I’m going to need your help. This will work as long as we aren’t seen by the Reverend or my Father, Pastor Darling. Keep an ear out for those two, and I’ll focus on the goons at the door. Once we’re out, would you be willing to run us as far as you can as quickly as you can, Mr. Northman?” I questioned.

 

The blonde man grinned at the prospect of my plan before twiddling the stake happily in his hands and nodding.

 

With my hand draped in silver, I pulled my skirt up and began to run back towards the exit with my blonde conspirators keeping pace easily beside me. It didn’t take us long before Kyle and the others, who stood between the hallway and our freedom, noticed us.

 

I swooped around, until Kyle reached out and grabbed my arm to stop me.

 

“Woah, woah, woah, Virginia. Why aren’t you heading down to the classroom? We’ve got it from here,” Kyle puffed out his chest. As always he was hoping to impress me. So enraptured in my attention, the boys barely noticed Sookie and Mr. Northman.

 

I gently patted his arm, and breathed out a sigh of relief when I was released. It would be easy to monitor their thoughts without anyone touching me.

 

Giving them a wan smile, I turned on the charm, “Kyle, Beaux, Johnny, and Henry! I’m so glad y’all are the ones guarding the door!” I smiled extra at Kyle, who had always had a fond spot for me. “My daddy asked me to take these two to the perimeter, afterwards I’ll head back down to the classroom.”

 

Kyle smiled, but I saw Johnny tense up as he sized up Mr. Northman. _‘Who the hell are they? I don’t like it - Virginia shouldn’t be running outside.’_

 

Beaux had a similar idea, “Are you sure you can’t just tell them where to go, Virginia? The front line ain’t a place for a lady,” ‘ _and not a lady like you, for sure_.’

 

The others nodded, but I shook my head feverently and tried not to let panic be the death of me. This wasn’t working as I had planned. Grabbing my chest, I batted my eyes, “Thank y’all so much for being so _brave_ ,” I drawled, “and so _helpful._ It won’t take but a minute, and I wouldn’t want to disappoint my daddy.”

 

‘ _I’m still not sure about that.’ “I’ll take em’ for her’ ‘She doesn’t need to run outside, she’d be vampire bait for sure.’_

 

My heart began to race, but I resigned myself. I turned to my companions, who looked tense as the gentlemen decided our passage. ‘ _Sookie, I know you hear them, too. I won’t be going with you. Get to the perimeter and get Mr. Northman to speed you away.’_

 

Sookie’s eyes raised in alarm, ‘ _We can’t leave you? What about your father? You said he’d kill you?’_

 

I shook my head. ‘ _Maybe I’ll have a better chance of survival if I’m not seen with you,’_ I tried and failed to be optimistic. ‘ _Now go, and when you’re safe tell Mr. Northman I appreciate him and am happy Godric is alive._ ’

 

‘But-’ She started, but I shook my head. We were running out of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a bit short. Also, thank you so much to everyone who has been so encouraging - I've never written a full story before.


	5. Chapter Five

They say you sacrifice for the one or the things you love, and tonight I live that truth. As I gave Mr. Northman one last smile, I couldn’t say that I was in love with him enough to sacrifice myself - but, perhaps, I was in love with what he represented. Freedom.

 

_ ‘I can do this,’ _ I muttered to myself internally, feeling like a lamb being led to the slaughterhouse. I shivered slightly,  _ ‘That simile is a little too close to the mark.’  _ It wouldn’t do me any good to think about my certain doom. The devil, my father, would come in time. 

 

I looked up at Kyle bashfully, trying to keep the coy composure I had up. If I wouldn’t go with them, I would try and take as many of my friendly acquaintances away from them as possible. 

 

I gave a small smile to the gentleman at arms who waited patiently for me, “Are you sure?” I faux-innocently remarked. “I think it’s really  **really,** ” I stressed, “brave of you to offer. Are you sure you won’t get in trouble for leaving y’all’s post?”

 

The four looked at each other in various states of befuddlement and unease. Would they get in trouble? 

 

‘ _ I’ve got to do something,’  _ a sweet Louisiana drawl chimed in my mind, and made the skin on my neck rise in rage. 

 

Taking all of the self control I had, I dare not look at her lest I blow our cover.  _ ‘Sookie, don’t you  _ **_dare_ ** _! I have gone through hell and high water to get you this far, and I will not let you ruin it. I have the best chance of anyone of being able to get my way out of this as I’m trusted. This is  _ **_not_ ** _ the time to be reckless!’  _ I hissed in my mind hoping she’d get the point. 

 

_ ‘But you’re only a child,’  _ she nearly whimpered. 

 

I closed my eyes for a moment to pause and collect myself. ‘ _ When we were born the way we were, we lose some aspects of our innocence early. I have seen too many things to be classified as some naive child.’  _ I paused, and tried to make my internal tone sweeter. _ ‘Thank you for your sympathy. Remember to do as I asked and thank Mr. Northman and Mr. Godric for me.’ _

 

As if Kyle was in on my conversation, he chimed in perfectly. “We’ll be back in a flash. Here,” he rest and arm around my shoulders making me want to cringe while he motioned to Henry, “Henry’ll walk your responsibilities to the line, and I’ll take you straight to the classroom. How’s that sound, sug?”

 

I wanted to wail, kick, scream, but instead I let the robotic features of my mouth twist in a smile, and even said “Thank you.” Thank you to my demise. 

 

I took one last glimpse of Mr. Northman, it would be my last, and was not surprised to see him staring at me heatedly. Mr. Northman reminded me of the wilderness, the reckless freedom that I would never possess. 

 

Feeling my eyes well up, I did not allow myself to cry. A genuine but small smile cracked open my face, “It’s been an honor to escort you. Thank you and I wish you the best of luck.”

 

Mr. Northman nodded solemnly, “Until we meet again.”

 

In a blink of an eye, Sookie and Mr. Northman followed Henry through the doors. I so wished to follow them - to run far, far away from this hate, this censorship, this oppression, this hell. When I thought I could bare to look no longer, Mr. Northman shot me a wink over his shoulder. 

 

I felt my eyebrows raise for a moment before I composed myself. That one wink helped me feel as if this wasn’t over. 

 

* * *

 

 

I couldn’t answer the small talk Kyle, who obnoxiously still had his arm around me, tried to put forth. I could mindlessly attempt to laugh, but some part of me bristled. May I not even walk into hell on my own terms in this accursed church? 

 

Before I knew it, we were in the classroom hall when I looked up to see a very sweaty and irritated Luke guarding the door. I tried to concentrate, but it was no use. The only thoughts I could really focus on with him touching me where Kyle’s dream to marry me and single handedly slay the 1500 vampires he was sure he could single-handedly defeat.

 

I nearly snorted.

 

“Luke! My man! Take care of our sweet Virginia for me!” He joked, leaving a kiss on my cheek before running down the hall cackling like a hyena. 

 

I quickly wiped my face, as Luke muttered a greeting and opened the door looking unusually solemn. 

 

‘ _ Strange.’ _ Luke normally would tease Kyle for this, and yet he said nothing. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, I reached out an arm to thank him and felt as if I’d been bitten.

 

‘ _ Godric and those fangers are fucking gone, _ ’ Luke raged internally, his words and mental images burned my brain like fire. ‘ _ S’Alright, I’ll blow em all up. I got the address from Hugo before that fucker Godric took em’ away. I’ll destroy em’ all. As soon as the alert is over.’ _

 

I dropped his arm and muttered out a quick thank you. This was wrong. This was all wrong! I was going to give up my hope of freedom to save them, not for them to end up surely dead. I hadn’t worked so hard for nothing. 

 

Greeting the others, I sat down in the corner and allowed little ones to crowd around me. Between the hushed whimpers and desires to cuddle, I almost felt safe.

 

Not an hour passed before the announcement rang through the Fellowship that the threat had been “neutralized by God’s mighty hand.” Pushing myself up, I ran to the door to find Luke, Kyle, and...my Father of all people. 

 

“Oh, Virginia Darling, we need to ask you some questions about our visitors…” My father spoke softly and slowly, as if the malice in his voice was not ice itself. 

 

* * *

 

 

“Demon!” My father’s voice howled above me, as Kyle and Luke pinned me down to the floor.

 

The Holy Bible FOS edition collided with my head, cracking my nose so that blood dribbled into my bloodied mouth. 

 

“Vampiric possessor, free my daughter from this curse!” my father yelled, smacking my face with The Bible once more and making me cough out once more.  _ ‘You little whore of Satan - I know you can hear me. I know your curse. Pretend you were possessed and succumbed to the vampire and this will end. If not…’ _

 

My father had convinced Luke and Kyle that the vampires had captured me and possessed me. In mere moments, I was dragged and thrown to the ground. Clearly, they had never heard innocent until proven guilty. He convinced them that an exorcism would be the best course of action. In actuality, however, he was moving up in the church and could not have the image of a daughter-killer on his hands.

 

“I didn’t know!” I cried out, earning a jolt to the chest as a cross was pushed like a freight train into my chest. 

 

“In the name of the Holy Spirit, I call to thee - release my daughter!” My father shrieked, stabbing my hand with a crucifix and making me howl in anger. 

 

Is this how I would die? Pinned down by off-balanced and inferior men? Dead and alone in an abandoned room? Forgotten by everyone? 

 

As if the universe was on my side, a small “No” resonated through my body and I knew what to do. 

 

Not wanting to die I screamed, “Hallelujah.”


	6. Chapter Six

Screaming Hallelujah, the spell on the men’s faces diminished. Releasing me, Kyle and Luke began to cry over my bloodied and crumpled body.

 

“Thank you, God!” Kyle cried, taking my hand as I lay barely managing to breathe on the floor. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t tell you were acting differently, Virginia! I’m so sorry we didn’t kill those vampires before they got you.”

 

I looked at the corner of my eye to see my father smiling faintly and lifting his hands up as if thanking God. ‘ _Virginia when we get home, you will never leave the house again. Thank you, God.’_

 

I schooled my features to show a bloody smile, the only sliver of white visible other than the whites of my eyes.

 

“I am so sorry!” I began to weep – weeping in fear of the future, rather than at my supposed humiliation and degradation. No, this exorcism was what was truly demonic.

 

I tried to get up, but found myself more dead weight than anything. My body was heavy from the blows to my body and face, but my heart was heavier. No one was coming to whisk me away. There would be no rescue. I nearly sighed at my own resignation.

 

Large hands gently cradled me to a sitting position, and I looked up to see Luke, with tears still rolling down his face, had placed me in his lap.

 

“They will pay for this – I promise you,” Luke whispered, pushing my now loose and matted waves from my face with a gentleness I hadn’t known the Fellowship of the Sun members were capable of. Surprisingly that thought created a wave of nausea. Monsters were supposed to be clearly evil, not flawed people capable of both wrongness and kindness.

 

‘Speech?’ I internally questioned, but could not concentrate enough to search the men’s minds due to the throbbing headache that I’d sustained from my exorcism.

 

My father stretched to his full height and sighed, “Kyle, come with me. We need to rally the sanctuary. That monster’s speech left our defenses deserted.”

 

Both my father and Kyle glided to the door, but not before my father looked at Luke and I. “Luke, please keep my daughter safe and away from the general population of parishioners. I don’t want them to see her like _this,_ ” he motioned as he practically spat the word.

 

Feeling the fight leave my body, I allowed my head to loll on to Luke’s shoulder.

 

“Who spoke?” I questioned softly, not wanting to speak to loudly.

 

Luke’s grip on my arm began to tighten, “Godric – he,” he paused, relaxing his fingers as he exhaled dramatically. “He spat out hateful and vengeful lies from the face of a politician. Making our people leave and even claiming to be older than Our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ.”

 

My eyes widened and I used every bit of my strength to focus on Luke’s memory.

 

I felt my eyes well up at the pristine image of Mr. Godric on the belfry.

 

* * *

 

_Glowing in the mock-sunlight of the steeple, Godric rested patiently and confidently on the belfry. With his arms open, he stared down at Steve Newlin and hundreds of other vampires who had parishioners of the Fellowship of the Sun in their grasp._

_The angle was odd, as if Luke’s head had, too, been bent in preparation of a bite. Regardless, there was no mistaking the pale and tattooed figure of the man with the calm and unwavering gaze of him._

_“Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?” Godric spoke, rather than asked the Reverend who had green paint sliding down his forehead._

_Reverend Newlin pointed at Godric before sweeping his eyes manically across his parishioners, stopping to give Luke a crazed smile. Thrusting his pointer finger up at Godric maniacally, he shouted, “I do not negotiate with subhumans!” He pulled his collar open, and opened his arms to mimic the stance of Godric. “Kill me and kill us all! Jesus will protect us!”_

_Godric rolled his eyes, “I am actually older than your Jesus. I wished I could have known him but,” with a shrug, “I missed it.”_

_There were shrieks of protest when in an instant, Godric and ripped Reverend Newlin from the ground to show the crowd. “Good people, who of you is willing to die for this man’s madness?”_

_There was an eerie silence, as all humans and vampires beheld the scene of Godric and Reverend Newlin._

_Taking the silence as answer, Godric shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Stand down everyone. People, go home. It’s over now.”_

* * *

 

I was jolted from the memory, and had to stop myself from smiling. Which was easy when Luke’s thoughts rang in like a siren, ‘ _As soon as Pastor Darling comes back to retrieve Virginia, I’m going to go that vampire nest and kill them all.’_

I feared for Godric, Eric, and Sookie, but feared my inaction more. What can I even do at this point? I’m covered in blood and can barely sit up with support. I can’t save the vampires. I can’t even save myself.

 

I nearly bristled from the shame. I was nothing but a coward, but then I thought of Eric who winked at me and Godric who claimed peace. I would survive to finish my mission of saving them.

 

I closed my eyes tightly in both pain and thought, getting sick from the pounding of my chest.

 

“What did you say, Luke?” I whispered, looking at him with a confused look of concern on my face.

 

“I didn’t say anything?” he questioned, reflecting my confusion. _‘Shit, did I say that out loud?’_

“You said something about killing the vampires…”I trailed, being careful to look at him innocent of all expression as I hoped to convey trust and understanding.

 

Luke grit his teeth, “I’m sorry – I didn’t mean that.”

 

“So you’re not going to do it?” I questioned, pushing myself up and out of his lap to sit up on my own.

 

“I-I,” he paused, before taking off his baggy FOTS sweatshirt to show he had strapped nails, knives, and grenades to a bomb on his chest.

 

On one hand, I could convince him this was wrong and that killing himself to hurt others was not Godly as he dreamed, but on the other…


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I'm sorry that this is such a small chapter, but I've finally gotten over my writer's block and wanted to share what I had. I hope to be updating more frequently.

The cab of the car was eerily silent as Luke and I were deeply invested in our own thoughts, our own worlds. The silence was deafening as I couldn't drown out the thrum of my heartbeat with words. No, we were both too absorbed in our plans.

* * *

"Let me go with you," I pleaded, tears streaming down my face. "Please, Luke."

 

Luke's face turned sour as he considered my offer, lips twitching downward as he clung to me tighter. I nearly screamed in pain as he smothered me tightly with his gargantuan hands, not realizing the strength he was crushing me with.

 

"Virginia, you can't come in with me. You'll die," he whispered softly, pushing more of my matted and quickly drying hair from my face.

 

I ground my teeth as I plotted my escape. In essence, he was correct. I could die if he were successful and destroyed the vampires in their home, either from the blast or retaliation for being there. I shook my head to clear the fog of fear enveloping my brain. _'No, you're going to finish what you started._ '

 

I sighed deeply, "Luke, you're sacrificing yourself." I gulped down nausea from my next statement, "Who will preach your glory if there is no witness? Do you want your testimony to fade?"

 

Looking down a single tear crawled down his face as he body shook from his choice. Seeing him so conflicted, seeing him in such pain made me want to take back my words. _'You're condemning him to a death sentence._ '

 

A small and sinister voice at the back of my head seemed to whisper softly,  ‘ _Will it be him or you?_ ’

 

Before I could answer, I was distracted. Like a small child, Luke looked at me for reassurance. "You'll remember me?" he whispered, causing a hush to settle over us.

 

'To sacrifice one for hundreds,' I internally groaned as I never thought I'd have any responsibility for anyone. "Always."

 

* * *

 

Like my future, the mist of the Texan night was impenetrable and suffocating when paired with the death march of silence in Luke's pick-up.

 

Before I knew it, we were slowing down to a modern villa. The glass shone brightly against the mahogany panes of the building seeming beautiful and minimalistic against the traditional homes near, but not too close by.

 

I sucked in a gasp of air, suddenly feeling my chest coil tightly like a python. I began to cry as I looked at Luke whose head was bent towards the steering wheel as his tightly balled fists clenched at his jacket. I began to cry as the weight of what I was doing sunk in.

 

Before I could stop myself, I reached out to grab Luke's shoulder. "Luke," I whispered causing him to look at me. I gasped when I saw not fear, but determination shining through his brown eyes. "If you've changed your mind..." I trailed.

 

Luke scoffed, "Oh, Virginia." Without batting an eye he released his fists to show handcuffs and quickly cuffed me to the steering wheel. "I thought you might change your mind. You're probably still recovering from the damage those vamps did to you."

 

I struggled to pull the cuffs and tugging for any, and I mean any, give. "Luke!" I cried, feeling helpless.

 

Luke ignored me, giving me a doting kiss on the forehead, which I inched away from.

 

"Luke, let me go!" I cried, tugging until my wrists began bleeding from the bite of the cool metal. ,

 

As if he didn't hear me, Luke whispered, "goodbye."


	8. Chapter Eight

I thrashed violently at the cuffs jerking my arms in a frenzy. No matter how hard I pulled, I couldn't break free. I sobbed as violently at my attempt to free myself. Imprisoned once again. I watched in stunned horror, as Luke slowly inched towards the door, seeming to believe that if he was quiet they wouldn't notice him.

 

My heart beat in my chest so frantically that I thought my chest may cave before the steering wheel or cuffs did. Like a person in solitary confinement, I began to rationalize my impending doom.

 

'If the vampires are paying any attention at all, they'll hear him and stop him,' I told myself. 'You can't sneak up on a vampire at night.'

 

I couldn't see through the windows meant to see out but not in, but I had to pray it'd be okay.

 

As I began to calm down in resignation, I stopped jerking as I finally felt the agonizing cuts to my wrist. Both my body and spirit were heavy, and I allowed myself to feel hopeless. I sighed deeply but nearly cried out from the flashback I subjected myself to.

 

* * *

 

_I felt a pressure on the top of my head and opened my haze driven eyes as I imagined my impending doom. Mr. Northman kneeled before me, the weight of his hand not uncomfortable on my head._

_“Teacup human, I need your cleverness, not your pathetic panic,” Mr. Northman snapped me out of my predicament, rubbing my head slightly as if I was a pet._

* * *

 

 

I narrowed my eyes, and with a strength, I didn't know my body still possessed, I moved my arm once more to continue to tug. As if I were possessed, I felt my body burn hot like the blaze of the sun and saw, to my disbelief, a flash of light burst forth from my hand wrenching the cuffs and wheel clearly from the dash. Grabbing the wheel in horror I looked at the door but saw it was wide open. I didn't have time for this.

 

Gripping the wheel in a shark-like grip, I ran to the open threshold.

 

I was a banshee. Skin littered with bruises and the rust of blood staining every inch of my skin and clothes, I'm sure I looked a right sight to the vampires and humans of the house. Running in with my formerly peach skirt billowing like Dracula's cape, I flailed with the steering wheel as I locked sight on my target.

 

"... the Fellowship of the..." Luke preached, beginning to pull the fabric of his overcoat from his broad shoulders. Without pause, without remorse, or even doubt, his steering wheel crashed into his skull with a sickening thud. I saw red as I watched the towering body fall with drops of scarlet decorating the modern floors. I reached down to grab the detonator from his pocket to chuck it out the window, but I never made it that far.

 

Instantaneously, I found myself once again hung by the cold and domineering hands of a vampire as I was slammed onto the pristine walls of the house. This time, however, I was not captured by a blonde Viking-like figure, but a cowboy with a glare meaner than a hornet. He bared his teeth at me, but I was too tired to care. My vision was fading quickly as the price of my heroism took its toll on my body. With my last ounce of fight, I took the steering wheel and knocked the brown cowboy hat off of the grimacing gargoyle's head.

 

I puffed in resignation and closed my eyes, not wanting to see the hideous cowboy take my light. But the blow never came, I felt a cool wind before my body quickly dragged down the wall leaving a sea of red in its wake. I opened my eyes to see the amused stare of Eric Northman.

 

"Teacup human," he practically purred as he stifled his amusement in every manner but his twinkling eyes. "You seem to have found more trouble."

 

I barked out a laugh at the absurdity of it all. I wanted to tell him off for leaving me. Berate him for dragging me further into this mess. Scream that he was responsible, but I couldn't. I couldn't lie and my very body prevented me from doing so. Instead of telling him to keep his comments and stick them right where the sun doesn't shine, my vision darkened and my body was enveloped in the cold embrace of sleep.

 


End file.
